brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Resistance
:"You know what? To hell with the Founders. To hell with them telling us what to do." :-- Lugard Adebayo The Resistance is an organization oppositional to that of the Security that actively engages in combat in an attempt to contact the outside world and to escape The Ark. The Resistance is led by Brother Chen. They see themselves as liberators for freedom and equality, but the Security just sees them as terrorists. Both the Introduction to the Resistance and the ending can be found here. Intro Ending History When the Seas began to rise and coastal nations fell into panic, boatloads of refugees fought to find the Ark's secret location mid-ocean - only the lucky ones survived the trek. Initially, they were happy to have survived and gratefully accepted the cramped temporary housing, water rationing and dangerous maintenance jobs. But as the years passed, and conditions worsened, the Ark's new "guests" came to question the status quo. Conflict with the Security After working under the harsh conditions for so long the refugees began to question the higher powers in the Ark, questioning if they really were attempting to contact the outside world, why the water is rationed, and why their dangerous work goes unappreciated. The Resistance fights for equal water rations for all, and they want to use all the dwindling resources left to attempt to contact the outside world. This rebellious thinking and acting aroused the suspicion of the Security forces, and they began to crackdown on Resistance operations, only feeding the flames of the conflict, putting the Ark on the brink of a civil war. Resistance Campaign Plot The Resistance, lead by Brother Chen, want to use the remaining resources on the Ark to contact the outside World and get help from there. This is because (Chen claims) there is a pandemic spreading around the Guests Homes, Container City. The Resistance are going to attempt to do this by getting a reliable Pilot to fly an aeroplane off the Ark to what is left of the outside world. The Resistance also need a Nav Computer to plot a sutiable course. The Resistance do this through 7 different missions, 2 being 'What If' missions. Equipment Whereas the Security has uniform-like armor and clothes that appear professionally manufactured, the Resistance's armor is thrown together from old, shabby-looking clothes combined with anything else they can salvage from the scraps. Their weapons are noticeably more worn and rugged compared to the security weapons, which does not appear to change gameplay. Also of note is their tendency to have many elaborate tattoos, to a far greater extent than the Security. All of the Resistance's guns are painted Greens, Reds, Blacks and Yellows, similiar to most of the colours available for their armor and clothes. Objectives * Defend refugees from Security forces * Distribute resources to those in need * Establish contact outside the Ark * Escape the Ark Appearances *The Anger *The Boiler Suit *The Firestarter *The G *The Sweat *The Dude *The Fortress *The Lost *The Voice *The Warrior *The Wasted * The Psycho Links To External Videos Here is A Full Playthrough Showing The Plot Of The Resistance Side: PART 1 (START) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8ubkh-JOJ4 PART 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlvGJ7n9hKQ&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL PART 3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYcZYWzT4M8&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL PART 4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsyKYR5v1l4&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL PART 5 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCSESekpSi8&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL PART 6 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zh3Lt4wHFk&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL PART 7 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzlyYk83q04&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL PART 8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXAhglYtUWk&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL PART 9 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLH45tjreDg&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL PART 10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9t_HaBpuqMI&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL PART 11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XF1To1jg-nU&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL PART 12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oHGrkypPw0&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL PART 13 (ENDING) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QtRe6S9h4h8&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL PART 14 (What-If: Operation Babel) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frH6a_xcZvw&feature=autoplay&list=UL7N-75SfFQEU&index=22&playnext=1 PART 15 (What-If: Critical Reaction) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e95NKOCbLWE&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL PART 16 (What-If: Critical Reaction) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vrlduPLfcjc&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL Category:Organization Category:The Ark Category:Factions Category:Resistance